<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe Red Diamond AU by DarkZhadow1177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903112">Steven Universe Red Diamond AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177'>DarkZhadow1177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gemsonas - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Pink Diamond Lives, Red Diamond is feminine, Red Diamond is immune to the other Diamond's powers, Red Diamond is the most powerful gem, Red Diamond just like Blue Diamond is THICC, Steven is eighteen, Trigger Warnings, peridot is an antagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate universe where after Pink Diamond's 'shattering' Yellow Diamond goes and tries to make a new Diamond to replace Pink, this new diamond was as red as Blood....(he (yes it's a he) looks like gemcrust's Red Diamond design on Tumblr)</p><p>now thousands of years later he discovers a abandoned garden, and a planet called Earth...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Greg Universe, Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Red Diamond &amp; Blue diamond (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Earth~</p><p>Beach city was calm, A teenager names Steven Universe was with his friend Connie and his good friend Amethyst, she and Steven where members of a group called 'The Crystal Gems' that we're led by Steven's mother, Pink Diamond. When she gave birth to him she had to split her gem in half, one for her and the other for Steven. The trio had just left the big donut after Larz gave Steven his favorite ice cream snack, some cookie cats. "So Steven, how about those Lion lickers, there giving Cookie cat a run for their cash eh?" Amethyst asked as they walked. Steven had already taken a bite out of a cookie to answer at the moment. Inside the house of the temple was Pearl, Garnet and Pink herself, Steven, Connie and Amethyst entered and Pink greeted the three. "Hello Steven, Amethyst and Connie. How was Larz?" she asked and greeted. "Larz was doing good, he said that you don't have to worry about him mom." Steven answered as he put the remaining Cookie cats in the fridges freezer. "Well it doesn't hurt to ask Steven." Pearl backed Pink's side as Garnet was just reading a book, it was a dictionary of three hundred chapters. She simply hummed in addition. "Yeah Pearl, but it dose get annoying if your the one to ask and annoying to get asked. Just saying." Amethyst said to spite Pearl, getting a disappointed grumble from Pearl. "Well, Pearl, Garnet and I where able to defeat those Centipeetles that where able to damage some of the ancient temples near the other warp pads." Pink said as she stood up, towering over the others. "Steven, Connie, do you two want to come with us to see if there are any stragglers left?" Pink asked as she walked over to the warp pad, Steven looked at Connie who nodded eagerly. "That's a yes from both of us." Steven answered as all of the gems and Steven and Connie got on the warp...</p><p>~HomeWorld~</p><p>Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG was on her monitors examining her experiments that her Diamond assigned her to do, her Diamond was the mighty new Red Diamond, the youngest Diamond as of now. He emerged five hundred years after Pink Diamond's shattering, he quickly showed his power and prowess in his might and intellect. Yellow Diamond tried to recreate Pink after her shattering but the result was Red Diamond. At first Red was somewhat difficult like Pink but he quickly showed his worth to both the Diamonds as well as the gems under them, he was compassionate, but he was a firm believer in justice and swift action. Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG was as close to Red diamond like his Jasper and Pearl, she was his scientific helper, His Jasper was formerly Pink Diamond's but now she had aligned herself to be Red Diamonds fist, and Red Pearl was just that, Red Diamond's Pearl, but she was not his first, his first Pearl was shattered as she was caught in the blast of the Diamonds. Red Diamond never really got over the loss of his first Pearl, but he could live with it with his new Pearl. "Peridot, any changes?" The smooth soft and deep voice of Red Diamond asked (Imagine his voice as un, I could only think of Chris Hemsworth's voice I don't know why, his name just came to me) "Nothing noteworthy my Diamond, Repair flask Robonoid pod has yet to land on target Planet. But my Diamond, may I ask to know why you wanted me to send said pod to Target Planet?" Peridot asked as she looked up at Red Diamond, past his robe that looked similar to Blue Diamond's robes but just red. "Yellow and Blue have allowed me to attempt to retake Earth, that is where the remnants of the Crystal Gems are, we will try to find a way to repair the on planet's HomeWorld warp pad, so I can see what we are dealing with now..." Red Diamond said as he walked down the hall, Peridot, Japer and Red Pearl following after him...</p><p>To Be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new human character named Jack Arby moves to Beach city and comes across a smol little orb, this is the catalyst of him meeting the Crystal Gems and Steven, and learn about things...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~A few Earth weeks later~</p><p>The Ocean Blue sports car drove down the road to Beach city, the Driver was Jack Elvis Arby, he was born and raised in a city far from Beach city, he was coming to Beach city because after his father's passing, as well as he had a feeling to go there. Jack pulled into a nearby Carwash where a man and his son we're washing a weird looking van that had what Jack figured belonged to the Mayor of Beach city. Jack was dressed in all blue, just like his naturally blue hair and lightly cyan blue skin, alone with his golden freckles, a deep blue pair of jeans, a navy blue T-shirt, Blue boots and a blue letterman Jacket with Ocean details on the sleeves. Steven and his father Greg where washing the Mayor's van as Jack got out of his car. "Hello, you mind if I clean my car while you guys just do your thing?" Jack asked as he walked over to the duo. "Oh uh, hey yeah, there's an extra hose over there, names Greg Universe, this here is my son Steven." Greg said as he introduced himself and Steven. "Jack Arby, I'm from up north, I'm moving into Beach city. It seems like a good town." Jack said, introducing his own self as he walked over to the spare hose and turned it on and returned to his car to spray it down. "Well I hope you like it here, Beach city isn't much but it's a good town with just as good people here." Greg said as he and Steven kept washing the mayor's van...</p><p>Just then a small asteroid landed in-between where Greg, Steven and Jack where, making Greg and Steven Jump but Jack just turned to the small creator, in the creator was a small perfectly round sphere, it was mint green. Just then Bill Dewey ran over from the corner of the carwash building. "What's going on?!" he asked as he came over to Greg and Steven who where looking at the sphere. "What is that Universe?" Mayor Dewey asked Greg as Jack picked the sphere up. Jack looked it over as Steven came over, Jack then looked up to the sky where the orb came from. "I don't know Mr. Mayor, that little thing just crashed in the middle of us, it didn't damage your van though." Greg said as he went over to turn the hoses he and Steven where using. "Is this a normal thing here?" Jack asked as he looked to Steven, Mayor Dewey and Greg. Steven looked at him and then looked at the orb. "Well I've seen weirder fall from the sky~" "Steven, what's going on?" the voice of Pink Diamond called out as She, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst came over as they saw where the small asteroid landed. Jack looked up at Pink Diamond and then looked at the over ladies. "Well Mom, this thing in Jack's hand was what landed." Steven said as he gestured to the orb in Jack's hand. "Uh what orb Ste man?" Amethyst said, Steven and Jack looked at where the orb was, it was gone! Jack then saw the orb. "There it is, it's going under the mayor's van!" Jack said as he ran over to the recently washed Van. Garnet then stopped Pearl as she was about to tell Jack to not hurt himself trying to lift the Van. Steven and everyone there looked in shock and awe as Jack reached under the van and began to lift it! Jack was born with his unnatural strength, he just thought it was normal. Jack then had the Mayor's van over his head as he saw the orb on four little sticks as it was looking around as if it was alive. "Someone grab it!" Jack said as he looked behind him, Amethyst pulled out her whip out and caught the little orb before it could move, Jack then put the Mayor's van down as gently as he lifted it. Jack turned back to the group who was all looking at him, astonished. "What?" Jack asked as he looked around. "You lift bruh?" Amethyst asked as she fiddled with the orb. "um no, I was just normally this strong. What, is that not normal?" Jack asked as he somewhat explained his superhuman strength. "Well Universe, I must say that this young man is quiet like your boy." Mayor Dewey said as he looked over the van to see if there were any damage, which he found none. "What's your name?" Pink Diamond asked, crouching down due to her size. "My name is Jack Arby, I'm new to Beach city, I planned to move here." Jack said, the little orb was swinging it's little sticks around as it couldn't get out of Amethyst's grip. "try all you want little dude, your not getting out." She said to the orb....</p><p>Mayor Dewey paid Greg and drove down the beach as the Crystal gems and Steven and Jack looked over the little orb. "Is it from HomeWorld?" Amethyst asked. "What's HomeWorld?" Jack asked after her. Pink looked at Pearl and moved her head quickly at Jack. Pearl then realized that she wanted Pearl to Explain to Jack. "Uh Mr. Arby? We are the Crystal Gems, we are a race of sentient geminoid beings and HomeWorld is where we are from, But we have lost contact with HomeWorld over 5,000 years ago, as we are gems, we don't age hence why we have been around for thousands of Earth years." Pearl said to Jack, Explaining it to him. Jack at first looked at her like she was crazy, but as she explained it to him more he started to get it. "but that explanation still doesn't If this little orb is from your HomeWorld?" Jack said as he poked the orb, then a hole opened on the sphere and spirted Jack with a weird looking goop. "Augh!" Jack said as he tried to get the goo off of him. As this happened, Amethyst loosened her grip on the orb, allowing the orb to jump out and make a break for the temple, Before Pink could say for the gems to go after the orb, even more orbs landed all over Beach City, and they as well made a run for the Temple. Steven and the Crystal Gems ran after the orbs, smashing some of the orbs they could reach them, Jack then ran after them as well and Greg stayed back as Jack payed him to just clean his car. Steven and the Crystal Gems and Jack came into the house as the remaining orbs used the warp. "What the hell?" Jack asked as he saw it happen. Pearl covered Steven's ears as Jack said that, getting a huff from Steven. "Crystal Gems, after those orbys!" Pink Diamond said as she and the gems and Steven went over to the warp pad. "Can I come with?" Jack asked as he approached. "Mom?" Steven asked as he looked up at her. Garnet then used her future vision. "there's no danger for him if he comes, as far as I saw." Garnet said up to Pink. "Very well Jack, come on, we will have to take a guess and see if those orbs are going to the HomeWorld warp pad." Pink said as Jack came over and Steven activated the Warp pad. "Steven, take us to the HomeWorld Warp pad." Pink said, Steven listened and re-directed the warp to where Pink showed him where the HomeWorld warp was...</p><p>The Crystal Gems exited the Warp pad and saw the orbs, they where all huddled around the center HomeWorld warp pad, they where spraying the minty goo all into the cracks of the Warp pad. "Are they repairing the warp pad?" Amethyst asked Pearl. "stay back everyone" Pink said, then Garnet gasped as she used her future vision again. "all gem's shrink yourselves, Jack, Steven over here!" Garnet said, Pink, Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl shrunk their bodies and ran over to where Jack and Steven hid behind, Then the HomeWorld warp pad glowed as something from HomeWorld was using it. And whatever it was was Diamond sized, Before Pink could say 'what?' Red Diamond and his Peal and Peridot where standing there. "That guy is huge." Jack said quietly, but Red Diamond heard this and looked down at his Jasper. "Jasper, did you say something?" he asked her, Jasper looked up at him and diamond saluted him. "No sir, I did not say a word." Jasper answered. Red then looked down at his Peridot. "Peridot, is this the right world, is this Earth?" Red asked as he looked over the landscape of water. Peridot formed a data-pad from her fingers. "Target Planet reached, yes My Diamond, we are on Earth." Peridot answered. Pink looked up in udder horror and confusion, even his gem was in the same place as her and Steven's. Red Diamond walked over at the edge and knelt down to touch the water with his fingertips. "This must have been the work of a Lapis Lazuli, hm?" Red Diamond said as he looked down and saw a mirror, with a Lapis gemstone in it. He picked it up and examined it, seeing the crack in the gem. "There is a Lapis stuck on the back of this mirror, hm....My finger's are far to large to safely remove it, Jasper's hands are the right size, but she is too rough and Peridot would have to remove her limp enhancers to try and take it out....I'm sorry my Lapis, but we cannot risk you harming others on HomeWorld. We must leave you here..." Red Diamond said as he lifted up the mirror and kissed it on where the crack was, Red Diamond then put the mirror down and he happened to glance over to his left and saw Jack, Steven and the mini Crystal gems looking up at him in silence. Red Diamond just looked down at them in equal silence, a full ten minuets passed before Jasper spoke up. "My Diamond, is something wrong?" she asked as she salute him. Red Diamond looked back to his three gems. "Uh...No Jasper, it's nothing..." Red Diamond said as he got back up and walked over to the Warp pad and they all left with the remaining Flask Robonoids...</p><p>The Crystal Gems returned to there original sizes, Pink looking to the sky and Pearl did as well. "You guys never said there was a Red Diamond!" Amethyst shouted as she shot up from her shrunken form. "That because there never was a Red Diamond!" Garnet said to Amethyst, Steven came over to his mother's side. "Mom? Is what Garnet saying true? Was there never a Red Diamond?" Steven asked. Pearl and Pink Diamond looked at Steven after he asked this. "Yes Steven, there was only four Diamonds, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and Myself, Pink Diamond. But we can't just ignore the elephant in the room, that was a Diamond, I could feel a scene of power and balance. Meaning that this Red Diamond is Very powerful... We should make sure he doesn't come back!" Pink Diamond said as she smashed the HomeWorld Warp pad, breaking it again. Jack walked over to the mirror that Red Diamond left on the ground and picked it up and looked at himself in the reflection. Pearl then saw him and came over to his side. "Here, let me see it." Pearl asked as she extended a hand to hold the mirror, Jack listened and gave Pearl the magical mirror. Pearl looked at the gem on the other side of the mirror, she gasped. "What is it?" Jack asked. "The Crack is gone, if there was one to begin with." Pearl said as she showed the others the repaired mirror. "Dibs" Jack said before Amethyst could think of claiming dibs. "What, no. Absolutely not, this magical Mirror is an ancient gem artifact. You cannot just claim dib~" "You can keep it Jack, as long as you stay around the Temple." Pink said, cutting Pearl's sentence in half and chucking it to the wolfs. "Pink, it could be dangerous for the guy." Amethyst said. "Garnet?" Pink asked as she picked Steven up and held him up like a child. Garnet used her future vision. "I can't see anything he can't handle happening soon, he is very strong for a human." Garnet said, Pearl groaned a little as she gave Jack the mirror. Jack held it out as he and the Crystal gems went back to the Temple, Jack went back to the car wash to both get his car back and to thank Greg for bring his first impression of Beach city. Jack then drove back to the Temple and Steven started to explain all that he knew about the Crystal Gems to Jack, Pearl coming over to help explain a bit more too. Pink and Garnet where at the balcony of the house, Garnet looking down at the three at the beach and next to Jack's car. Pink Diamond was looking up at the night sky, thinking of various ways of how this new Red Diamond emerged as well as why he emerged? Was he meant to replace her? White will never learn...</p><p>~HomeWorld~</p><p>~Red Diamond's personal chambers~</p><p>"Peridot, I want you to bring me all the information that the databanks have about Earth, No mater if I need the authorization or not..." Red Diamond asked as he was holding his Jasper in one hand and was petting her hair like a cat, even though Jasper didn't want to be treated like this, she had to endure it for her Diamond. "Yes, My Diamond~" "And let Yellow and Blue know of my intentions, I do not want them asking why they where not informed, tell Blue first and then Yellow." Red Diamond said, Peridot bowed as she made her way to inform Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond and retrieve the intel on Earth. Red Diamond without thinking lifted his hand that had Jasper in it to his face and he slowly breathed in, in the inside he was having a crisis, he saw Pink Diamond with those smaller gems and those creatures. Jasper looked down from embarrassment of her current position, if the others of her group saw her she wouldn't hear the end of it...</p><p>Then Red Diamond put her down. "Jasper, since the Warp pad is not responding now, I want you to take a ship to Earth and scout it out, there where Gems hiding behind a pillar while I was looking at the ocean." Red Diamond said, Jasper saluted him and she left. Red Diamond sighed. "I saw her Pearl....I saw Pink Diamond..." He said as he reached down with his right hand and ruffled with his Pearl's hair...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Water Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Jack was looking into the magical Mirror, he realizes that this mirror is so much more, and the Crystal Gems get TWO new recruits...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Earth~</p><p>Jack was sitting in his Sports car looking at his blue phone, while he was holding the magical gem mirror in his other hand. he had just fell asleep earlier with the mirror in his hands, he used to talk in his sleep and this made Jack self-conscious even when there was no one with him. So he was goin through the voice recording on his phone, he blushed a little as he heard himself talk about Pearl in his sleep. Then Jack heard the mirror make a sound, it was his voice. "H....elp.......Me" He heard the mirror say his words again. "What? This thing can talk?" Jack asked aloud at the mirror. "~can talk?" Jack voice came out of the mirror. Jack got out of his car and went up to Steven's house, he then started to knock on it. "Steven? Is Pearl there?" Jack asked as he knocked, the door opened and it was actually Pearl who was the one to answer the door. "Hello Jack, is something wrong?" Pearl asked as she let Jack in. "It's the mirror, it can mimic my voice!" Jack said as he held up the mirror, Pearl looked at the mirror and then back to Jack. "Jack some magical gem artifacts can do that." Pearl said as she sat on a seat. "But it's first words was saying 'help me'." jack said as he examined the Gem on the back. "Wait, can this gem come out?" Jack asked as he touched the blue tear shaped gem. "If you try it, it might shatter the gem and break the mirror." Pearl said as Jack paced and fiddled with the gem, Jack got a bizarre feeling in the middle of his chest where his unique birthmark, this gem was shaped like it. Jack then turned the mirror around and looked into the reflective surface. "If you can hear me, let me and Pearl know okay?" Jack asked, Pearl looked a bit concerned if Jack had a mental problem like Schizophrenia. But then the mirror repeated Jack's words. "I...can hear...you....okay?" Jack and Pearl both gasped, at that moment Pink and Steven exited Pink's room, both dressed like baseball players. "You where right!" Pearl said, Pink and Steven looked at each other in confusion. "Who was right Pearl?" Steven asked as she and Pink came over to Jack and Pearl's side. "There is a Crystal gem in the mirror, as in a person!" Pearl told Steven and Pink as Jack started to try and pull the gem out from the mirror. "Jack be a bit more delicate please?" Pink asked, Jack listened and tried to remove the gem more gently. "Sorry if this hurts, I only just learned of living Crystal Gems a day ago. Do you uh....have a name?" Jack said and asked to pass time, and the gem in the mirror responded, this time with words from Red Diamond when he held the mirror. "Lapis Lazuli" said the mirror. "Huh, well Hi Lapis, I'm Jack Arby. the others here are the Crystal Gems, they won't hurt you." Jack said as he walked outside to think and Pearl, Steven and Pink Diamond follow him outside...</p><p>Jack paced around more as he thought of how to free the gem. Then Jack grabbed onto the Gem and started to rely on his meditation lessons his stress teacher taught him, mind over matter. Steven, Pearl and Pink Diamond all noticed that water forming around Jack's hand that was gripping the gem and pulling at it. Steven was about to say something to Jack when Jack was finally able to take the gem off of the mirror, breaking the glass in the prosses. Jack then looked at his hand that was holding the blue Lapis Lazuli gem, and that his had was covered in water! Jack was about to shout when the Lapis gem flew out of his hand and floated up, and the body of a girl came out and landed on the sand, Jack slowly walked up to the blue haired and skinned lady, the gem she came from was on her back. "Uh...Lapis Lazuli?" Jack said as he reached a hand out to reassure her. Lapis turned around to look at Jack and the Crystal Gems, Pink Diamond looked at her with worry, Pearl looked at her and felt a small blush come up onto her cheeks, Steven was amazed by Lapis's appearance and how somewhat similar Lapis and Jack looked alike. "Thank you, I was trapped for so long..." Lapis said to Jack as she hugged him, catching him off guard. "Y....Your welcome." Jack said as he hugged Lapis back, then a pair of wings made of water appeared behind Lapis's back. Lapis pulled back and was about to leave. "Wait, What are you doing?" Jack asked as he grabbed Lapis's hand gently. "I am going back to HomeWorld, I don't belong on this rock." Lapis said but Jack's hand was keeping her there, it was warm to her. "Lapis, HomeWorld isn't like the planet that you left to come here on Earth. Stay here with us, you'll be safer here. I promise." Jack said as he reassured Lapis, Lapis thought that Jack was a different looking Lapis Lazuli from her, So she had to trust another one of her own kind she figured. Lapis Lazuli dispersed her wings and stood up with Jack. Lapis looked past Jack to Pearl, Steven, Amethyst and Garnet as they exited the house and finally Pink Diamond, Lapis was poofed very early during the war so she didn't hear about Pink Diamond being 'shattered'. "*sigh* Alright, I'll stay, but only with you...I don't know them...." Lapis said as she looked at the crystal gems. "Well you barely know me either too hehe..." Jack said as he joked, getting some of the gems to laugh....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven tries to find his mom and the other gems by using the Warp pads and he finds himself somewhere not of this world...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Lapis where going around Beach city as Jack wanted to both show Lapis that the people of Beach city are kind and for Jack to learn about more of the city itself for his own knowing. Steven was alone in the house and was playing one of his video games, Slowly getting bored as his mom and the other Crystal Gems where out looking for corrupted gems. Steven wanted to go with them but Pink said for him to stay as the corrupted gem was both quick as well as strong, so he should stay and just wait for one of them to return to be with him. "Huh, Well It wouldn't hurt if I just use the warps to see where they went." Steven figured as he turned off his Ps2 and walked over to grab the only backpack he had at the moment, a big cheeseburger backpack, he filled it with essentials such as food and drinks. Steven then walked up to the warp pad and started to focus, he wanted to warp to somewhere where Mom would go. The warp pad glowed and Steven was transported into the warp pad stream, Garnet had told him to not poke his head out from the stream. Steven always wanted to see what was out there, but he was a adult now, well he was just only eighteen. Steven breathed in and shoved his head out from the stream, he saw the network of warp pad streams, how they where all connected like a spiderweb, but wait....</p><p>Steven was getting further away from the stream, Steven pulled his head pack as it was freezing cold out of the stream. "Wait, where am I going?" Steven asked himself and then he exited the warp, he was at the Galaxy warp, where Red Diamond was with his gems just a day before, but Steven then saw another little orb. It was on one other warp pad, Steven walked over to the little orb and was about to pick it up when it started to repair the warp pad it was currently on, it was not the one in the center where Red Diamond appeared. the little orb then stopped and then turned to Steven, or Steven figured it turned to him. Steven then quickly grabbed the orb and pulled his backpack off and opened it and put the orb in it, Steven quickly zipped the backpack up and put it on his back. "Your not getting away that easy this time." Steven said as the orb tried to fight out of Steven's Cheeseburger backpack. Steven looked at the repaired warp pad and wondered where it went, Steven got onto the warp pad and started to focus on activating the warp pad, then the warp pad of the temple activated and there was Pink, Pearl and Garnet who was holding two gems, one was Amethyst's gem and the other was like Amethyst's but green. "Steven, Don't go there!" Pink said as she and the others ran to Steven, but it was too late as Steven was warped...</p><p>Spinel was standing, still waiting for Pink to come back. Spinel's feet where covered in overgrowth by the weeds of the garden's plants after being alone for over five thousand years. Spinel was just starting to thing if she was doing this wrong when the Warp pad activated, Spinel was giddy as she looked at it, but it was not Pink, It was a Red gem the size of Blue and Yellow Diamond...</p><p>Red Diamond looked around the 'abandoned' Garden that Pink Diamond would go to play with his personal gem Spinel. Red Diamond looked around and saw the overgrowth surrounding the garden, Red sighed as he saw it all out of order, but then he saw the only other gem there. Pink Diamond's Spinel. "Who are you? Are you a Diamond?" Spinel's quiet voice asked as it had not been used in so long. Red Diamond walked off of the warp pad to come up to Spinel, he got onto his knees and extended a hand to help Spinel up to his head level. "Are you Spinel? Have you been here all this time?" Red Diamond asked the gem in his hand. Spinel nodded as Red Diamond and Spinel heard the warp activate, Red Diamond turned his upper body for him to turn and look at the warp pad, Red Diamond didn't authorize anyone to follow him. Spinel and Red Diamond then saw a small creature that looked panicked as it saw Red Diamond, Red Diamond in question remembered who this little being was, it was one of the creatures from Earth, one of the ones with the remnants of the Crystal Gems...</p><p>Steven jumped back a bit as he saw Red Diamond, but he calmed down as he saw that he was not attacking him. His mom said that Red Diamond was a new member of the Diamond authority and would probably attack him for being a Crystal Gem. "There is no need to be scared, I remember you." Red Diamond said as he got back up onto his heels, still holding Spinel in his hand. Steven then walked up a bit towards the approaching titan gem, then the Warp pad activated again. Steven looked behind him and say his mother and the other gems, Pink Diamond looked at her son and then saw Red Diamond and froze in place, Red Diamond doing the same. Spinel gasped as she say Pink again, Spinel then jumped off of Red Diamond's hand and jumped over to Pink Diamond and wrapped her stretchy arms around Pink. "PINK! I waited for you all this time, Do I win the game?!" Spinel said with a happy look on her face, Pink Diamond looked at her. "S-Spinel! Uh, yes, you won the game! Just let me go please" Pink said and Spinel let go and stood next to Pink and she bounced up and down in place. Pink Diamond looked back up to her 'replacement' Red Diamond. "I knew I was not just seeing things, Blue and Yellow did not believe me when I said that you where alive and on Earth." Red Diamond said as he grew angry, flames starting to emerge off of his body, coming out of his eyes and mouth. "They locked me in a cell for hours, only with my Opal therapist to talk to me!" Red Diamond shouted and he stomped towards the Crystal Gems, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst now reformed with a grey purple leather jacket on and Pink Diamond pulled their weapons out. "Spinel, new game, keep Steven Safe he's that boy! You do that you can come with me to Earth!" Pink Diamond shouted as she and the Crystal Gems engaged Red Diamond. Spinel and Steven then ran out of the way as Red Diamond shot a blast of fire at Pearl and Amethyst, they dodged and Red Diamond yelled in frustration. Pink Diamond slammed Red Diamond's leg with her shield and Pearl slashed at Red Diamond's other leg and Amethyst wrapped her whip around Red Diamond's neck and Garnet shot her fists, now enlarged at Red Diamond's back, getting him to fall down. Pink Diamond then pulled a sword out and slashed at Red Diamond's face out of a want to stop him from possibly hurting Steven and Bringing forces to Earth, and another part of her attacked because of some sort of jealousy of being replaced by him, she wanted the Diamonds to be hurt by her 'death' not to replace her and move on with no regret. Pink Diamond was too busy thinking about these thoughts when Red Diamond grabbed her by her waist, lifting her up with a look of hate. Steven gasped as he saw this, he pulled out his own shield and ran up to the giant Diamond. "Steven wait!" Spinel shouted as she chased him, Steven then threw his shield up at Red Diamond's face and was able to hit him in the eye, causing him to yell and let go of Pink Diamond that he was trying to squeeze until she poofed. Pink landed in front of Steven. "Crystal Gems, to the warp, Spinel come on!" Pink Diamond yelled as Red Diamond fell back and landed on the ancient terminal. Knocking him unconscious, Pink Diamond, Steven, Spinel, Garnet Pearl and Amethyst returned to the warp pad and activated it and returned to the Galaxy warp. "Steven, Why where you even here?!" Pink shouted as she grabbed Steven's arm and pulled him over. "I was just looking for where you guys where, I wanted to see you mom. And I found my way to the Galaxy warp." Steven said as Garnet smashed the Garden warp, just so Red Diamond doesn't come after them. "But that does not explain how the Garden warp was in one piece though..." Garnet said. "I found a little orb that was left behind by Red Diamond and his other gems. it repaired the warp and I put the little thing in my Backpack" Steven said, he then pulled the little orb and gave it to Pink Diamond. Pink looked over the tiny sphere with a small grimace, she then crushed it in her hand, causing the goo to spray all over her and Pearl who was next to her. Pearl yelped as the goo landed on her hair and jacket and jeans. "Spinel, come with us." Pink Diamond said as she walked over to the Temple's warp pad, everyone went with her and they went back to the Temple. Jack and Lapis had returned from their trip around beach city and Greg was there too, the three where talking when the rest returned. Jack and Lapis where sitting on the couch as Greg was sitting on a seat near the kitchen. Jack then saw Steven and the others. "Oh, hey Steven, who's the new gem?" Jack asked as he pointed out Spinel. "uh this is Spinel, uh wait. Mom, why was she there in the garden...alone?" Steven said and then asked as he realized that Red Diamond must have just only got there before Steven did. "Well Pink told me to stay very still when she went to Earth, then after so long that Red Diamond appeared and then after that You and then Pink!" Spinel said, everyone looked at Pink Diamond in concern. "I haven't seen Spinel in over five thousand years since the war..." Pearl said as she had a hand over her mouth as she looked at Pink Diamond. "Wait, Pink Diamond. Did you abandon her?" Jack asked out of all of the group...</p><p>Pink Diamond looked at the group, she looked like a child that was just caught doing something horribly wrong. Pink looked at Steven, her son. "Mom?" Steven asked innocently, Pink couldn't lie to her son (Unlike her cannon counterpart's bitch ass) "Steven, Jack's right. I abandoned Spinel, It was because she was too childish, I had to leave her to go take care of my world of Earth. Spinel, I'm so sorry~" "She deserves a whole lot more than a apology don't you think Pink!?" Amethyst shouted from the group. Pink looked down as Amethyst said this, she was right. Pink Diamond then looked at Greg, Greg was looking just as shocked and disturbed by the events. Pink then realized that she was alone in this argument, Pink then looked at Spinel, she then wrapped her arms around Spinel. Spinel was none the wiser as she hugged Pink Diamond back, Jack and Lapis gave Pink Diamond dirty looks, Amethyst as well. Pearl and Greg where shocked, but for different reasons, Greg was shocked because of the thought of Pink doing something so bad. Pearl was shocked for the fact that her Diamond would just up and abandon Spinel like that and for the next five thousand years without a worry of abandoning Spinel in her mind, this made Pearl move away from Pink. Garnet was split in thought, Ruby was furious of Pink keeping this horrible secret from Garnet and the others, Sapphire was believing that Pink had her reasons besides just the simple 'She was too childish for Pink'. Steven was confused and both worried, he didn't know what to do. Spinel and Pink stayed like they we're for some time, even after everyone left to do their own things, Pearl going with Jack and Lapis, Amethyst going to hang with Greg. And Steven and Garnet went to use the warp and go to the huge strawberry valley...</p><p>~The Garden~</p><p>Red Diamond stirred, he felt an immense feeling of sadness all around him. He opened is eyes to see Blue Diamond there above him, she was using her Aura Projection as she was crying. "Blue?" Red said as he moved up. "Red Diamond, When I found you I tried to wake you up but you didn't wake up. What happened?" Blue Diamond asked as she helped Red Diamond up, Red Diamond looked around and saw his Pearl and Blue's Pearl and Red Diamond's Peridot. "I was attacked, by her." Red Diamond said as he rubbed his head. "Who attacked you?" Blue Diamond asked. "Pink Diamond, she was here and with her Crystal Gems, They came and took Spinel away." Red Diamond said to Blue Diamond. "Impossible, Red Diamond! Pink was shattered!" Blue Diamond said as she hugged blue, Red Diamond hugged her back. "but I, I~" Blue cut Red off as she kissed him on the lips, causing him to jump back a bit and blush. "Wha~Why did you do that?" Red Diamond asked. Blue Diamond then jumped back as she realized what she did, she looked down in embarrassment. "I, I do not know why I did, I'm sorry~" "No, it... It was nice...." Red Diamond said faster than he could think, Red Diamond covered his mouth as he said it. The two Diamond's looked away and there Pearls both blushed at seeing their respected Diamonds looked away from each other. Blue Diamond then looked to Red Diamond and tried to suppress a blush and smirk. "Do you want to continue with the kiss Red?" Blue asked gently, Red Diamond looked at her and blushed even more. Red Diamond then for a moment looked apprehensive but he then looked into Blue's gem and then her eyes. ".....Yes, Yes I would like that." he said as he reached and touched Blue's gem. Blue moaned a bit in response as her lips connected with Red Diamond's own lips, Blue started to feel up on Red's body. Both of the Diamond's Pearls looked as their Diamonds kissed, feeling envious a little as Peridot tried to ignore the sounds by researching more about Earth....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Cluster and Pink Diamonds fountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~two weeks have passed~</p><p>Jack was with Lapis, Steven and Amethyst and Spinel in Steven's living room when a loud boom happened and the house shaked in response. "What now?" Lapis asked in slight annoyance, The gems and Jack came out to see a far much larger orb come from the creator of sand it was in. "This one is bigger, wonder what it dose this time." Amethyst asked and joked as she pulled out her whip and slashed at the orb, Jack ran up and put this hands on the orb and stopped it from going forward. "Lapis, some help please?" Jack asked as he kept the orb still. Lapis used her water abilities to make a giant hand made out of water and she had it come down and smash the orb, causing it to explode. Jack barely flinched from the explosion, unlike Steven and Amethyst who flew back a bit, Spinel used her stretchy arms to catch Steven before he landed on a sharp rock. "Close on there Steven." Spinel said as she brought Steven back. Lapis looked over to where Jack was still standing, he didn't move an inch for a long time. Pink Diamond, Pearl and Garnet came out from their respected rooms and to see the aftermath of the explosion.</p><p>"Steven!" Pink Diamond said as she came over to his side. She then put a hand on Steven's forehead to see if he was not hurt, she still didn't understand after all these years of how humans work...</p><p>"What happened?" Garnet asked as she came over to Lapis and Amethyst. "An even bigger orb from HomeWorld landed in the front yard, Jack stopped it and Lapis here smashed it with her awesome water powers!!" Amethyst said as she pointed at both Jack and Lapis in awe. Pearl looked at where Jack was still standing still. Pearl then walked over to him, Jack was essentially frozen. "Jack? Are you alright? Nothing broken?" Pearl asked as she put a hand on Jack's blackened shoulder from the explosion. Jack then coughed a black puff of smoke as he then started to shake and parts of his body acted like a bad connection on a tv, Pearl gasped and Jack fell to the ground and his right hand streatched to the ground and Jack's left hand and left foot switched places as Jack fell. "EM OT GNINEPPAH TAHW!!!" Jack said in reverse, the rest of the gems ran over to him and Steven and Pearl prepped him up. Lapis looked at Jack's chest and noticed a chunk of the orb stuck but no blood was coming out from where the chunk was. "I've never seen a human so this, only gems if their gem is cracked." Pearl said as she held Jack's head up. Lapis then reached to Jack's T-shirt. "!etavirp oN" Jack said as he reached with his left 'hand' and he stopped as he saw his foot where his hand should be, Jack then started to scream in response of seeing his 'hand'. Lapis took this to pull both Jack's T-shirt and the chunk of orb out to revival a Lapis Lazuli gem in Jack's chest, and it was badly cracked....</p><p>"oh my Stars" Pearl said as she saw it, she then looked at Pink Diamond. "Pink your tears!" she said, Pink Diamond then knelt down and positioned her head above Jack's gemstone. Pink then started to cry and let the teardrops fall onto Jack's gem. But nothing happened? "What? It's never done this before~" Pink Diamond said in shock. "?neppeh ot esoppus saw tahW" Jack asked backwards. "Well, Pink's tears have healing properties, they where supposed to heal your cracked gem." Pearl said down at the 'gem-human' she was holding the head of in her lap. "Well the last time we had to use her tear was before Steven was born, when Pink still had both sides of her gem." Garnet said to the group. Pink looked down at Jack's gem when another boom went off, The Gems looked to see another giant orb emerge from another creator. "Another big orb?" Steven said, Garnet and Pink Diamond pulled their weapons out and readied themselves to fight, The giant orb stumbled around clumsily on it's six stub-like legs. "Wait, what is this one even for?" Steven asked as he got up. "Hmm" Garnet said as she used some of her future vision. "This orb will just explode if we attack it, it will not harm us" she said as she stopped using her ability, lowering her weapons. "It's from HomeWorld Garnet, we shouldn't take the chance." Pink Diamond said as she kept her weapons at her side. Steven then came over to his mom's side. "is their any other way to heal Jack?" Lapis asked, Pearl looked at her for a moment. Then Pearl remembered Pink's fountain. "Well we could take Jack to Pink's fountain, a place where a statue of Pink Diamond that could produce Pink's pure healing essence that could help Jack. But we need to deal with that orb!" Pearl said as she helped Jack up with Lapis helping as well. "We will form two groups, Steven, Garnet, Spinel and I will follow the orb. Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis, you will go to my Fountain and help Jack." Pink Diamond said as she and her group followed the giant orb as it waddled away, Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst helped Jack back into the Temple to the warp...</p><p>Pearl, Jack, Lapis and Amethyst warped to a place where a enormous bundle of rose bushes surrounded them. "What?" Lapis asked as she looked around. "Oh, well we haven't exactly been here to keep the place kept up." Pearl asked, Jack then glitched again and now his movements where inverted. Amethyst walked up to the brambles and they moved. "Amethyst!" Pearl yelled as Jack jumped over and shoved Amethyst out of the way, only for him to get it in the gem again. "Jack" Lapis shouted, Lapis then looked to the brambles and looked at the mud surrounding the four, she used her water controlling abilities to drain the mud of their water and manipulated the water to create a pair of saws and she sent them into the brambles. Pearl pulled out her sword (I know it is a single pointed trident but to me it is a sword!) and she started to attack the brambles as well, Amethyst as well. Lapis was the most efficient one of dealing with the brambles, using her water saws to cut and slash the bushes up. And soon the Brambles were all destroyed. Amethyst and Pearl went over to Jack and helped him up, but he glitched once more and now all of his limbs where streatched out. "em kcuf" Jack cursed backwards. Pearl and Lapis bundled up his limbs and Amethyst carried him as they all went to the fountain, the statue of Pink Diamond looking as it she was crying in a prayer, Lapis looked around and noticed a very tough looking bramble that a stream of Pink Diamonds tears where flowing onto it. "Hold on a moment, I think that this bramble here is blocking the flow of the fountain." Lapis said as she approached the bramble and formed her water saws and attacked it, she ripped up the bramble until it was like the res of the bushes, Lapis used the water now formed into a pair of larger hands to re-connect the pipe where the tears where flowing from back into the fountain, then the Statue of Pink Diamond started to cry and the tears filled the fountain up, surrounding Jack, Pearl and Amethyst and Lapis entered in to come over to Jack's side...</p><p>~Meanwhile in the kindergarten~</p><p>Steven, Pink Diamond, Garnet and Spinel where on top of the giant orb and where letting the giant orb go where it needs to go, Steven was unsettled by the dead air of the Kindergarten. Pink didn't want to let the giant orb go any further but Steven said that they needed to let it go to it's objective. Garnet and Spinel followed after the giant orb and Pink Diamond and Steven where the ones on it, then the orb stopped and then a hole opened from the ground, then the orb floated up and turned into an upside down pyramid. Pink Diamond and Steven stood up and Garnet and Spinel joined them as the 'platform orb' went down into the tunnel. "What is it doing?" Spinel asked as she looked up to Pink Diamond. Pink in response just shrugged her shoulders to her. then they stopped at some sort of lab, Steven then looked under the pyramid and saw a small orb melt off of the tip of the pyramid and waddle over to the single pillar in the lab, it climbed up and plopped onto the hand scanner and a large screen showing the Peridot from the Galaxy warp. Steven and the gems all fell down to hide. "it's that Peridot from before, what is she doing?" Pink asked aloud to herself as Peridot went on about some sort of weapon called 'The Cluster'. Steven then looked up and saw that two large hands made from the pillars form up and started to do things to the walls. Pink Diamond and Garnet went on about what to do when they saw that Steven and Spinel where gone, they looked and saw Steven and Spinel standing behind the floating Screen of Peridot's face. "~We will probably have to just move on." Peridot said, and then Steven spoke up. "I don't know, it seems pretty good." he said. Peridot stopped everything she was doing, Red Diamond looked over as he heard the voice as well. Peridot turned her screen around to face Steven and Spinel. "And what might you two be?" Peridot asked. "Oh I'm Steven Universe, and this is Spinel, my friend. This is Earth." Steven said as he gestured to Spinel, Spinel blushed slightly as he called her a friend of his. "Hmm, and are their any more 'Steven Universes' and 'Spinels' here on this planet?" Peridot asked as she raised one of the large hands up and got ready to smash it down on Steven and Spinel. "Well, no there bunches of humans like my dad, Larz~" Steven went off as he listed off all the people he knew in beach city, Pink Diamond then jumped up and was able to stop Peridot's giant hand from crushing Steven and Spinel. Peridot gasped as she saw Pink Diamond and Garnet come out and defended Steven and Spinel, Spinel grew her hand big ready to fight and Steven summoned his shield. "Who are you?!" Peridot questioned. "I am Pink Diamond! And we are the Crystal Gems, and this is our world! And we are not going to let you take it from us!" Pink Diamond said as she used her Diamond strength to rip one of Peridot's giant hand in half, Spinel and Garnet attacked Peridot's other giant hand and Steven lifted his shield to protect himself from the occasional falling rocks. "I'M REPORTING THIS TO RED DIAMOND!" Peridot shouted as she cut her feed from the probe. Pink Diamond looked to the others. "Steven, that was too dangerous. Think next time alright?" Pink Diamond said...</p><p>"I'm sorry mom, I just thought she was friendly." Steven said as he looked down. "No gem from HomeWorld is friendly!" Pink Diamond snapped back at him, getting him to flinch. Steven then started to tear up a small bit. "S-Steven I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just that I've come to realize that no gem from HomeWorld could really be helped, now we just have to find and bubble the corrupted gems here on earth." Pink Diamond said as she picked Steven up and cradled him as she and Garnet and Spinel walked back up to the main part of the kindergarten and to the warp pad. Steven hugged Pink's chest as she carried him, Pink looked down at her son and felt horrible on the inside. She realized that she would have to let Steven know more about the Crystal gems and the gem war...</p><p>~At the Temple~</p><p>Pearl, Lapis and Jack where in the kitchen of the house and where talking. Pearl wanted to know about how Jack had this Lapis Lazuli gem on his chest. "So how long have you had this Lapis Gem on your chest Jack?" Pearl asked as she leaned on the bar part. "Well, I've had it for as long as I remember, My dad always said that it belonged to my mom before I was born, she....she died when giving birth to me. Dad always said that I looked like her, and he would joke about me being a blue baby when I was young." Jack said and Explained to Pearl and Lapis. Amethyst was in her room sleeping. Pink Diamond, Garnet and Spinel emerged from the warp and Steven was in her arms. "What happened with the orb?" Jack asked as he tried to change the subject as he felt uncomfortable for some reason. "Well, it was actually from that green Peridot that was with Red Diamond was behind it. She was doing something with some activation pillars, talking about The Cluster. Some sort of weapon." Pink Diamond explained as she sat in in Steven's bed as Steven who fell asleep in her arms. "The Cluster? Never heard of a weapon like that before." Pearl said as she pulled over a seat and sat on it as she talked, Jack then looked at Pearl as she sat, he then looked down her body and landed onto her bottom, Jack kept his sights on pearls large backside that was squished in the seat, at least until Lapis snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Uh are you okay Jack?" Lapis asked him. "Oh uh, it's nothing." Jack answered, but Lapis looked like she knew what Jack was looking at but she didn't get why Jack was looking at Pearl's butt. Garnet then nudged Pearl as she was seeing Jack look at Pearl's bottom. "What is it Garnet?" Pearl asked. Garnet didn't speak as she turned her back to Jack and Lapis, Garnet then whispered to Pearl, getting her to blush and quickly look at Jack and then back to Garnet. Jack looked away as he saw Pearl look at him...</p><p>~HomeWorld~</p><p>Peridot reported her encounter to Red Diamond as she promised to the Crystal gems to do. "My Diamond, my experiment trials where halted by an encounter with the Crystal gems of Earth. They stopped me from observing the progression of the geo-weapon The Cluster, And I saw what you where talking about. I saw Pink Diamond." Peridot said as she gave Red Diamond a Diamond salute. Red Diamond then went over the new information in his mind, he was right. "Peridot, alert my Jasper that she is going to have you, my Pearl and I as company on her trek to Earth to see The Cluster emerge." Red Diamond said as he got up from his throne. His Pearl followed him as well as Peridot....</p><p>To go to Earth...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Training for when HomeWorld comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pearl decides to train Steven, Jack, Connie and Spinel to be good fighters for when HomeWorld invades.</p><p>And Bismuth....ho boy....</p><p>(Slight Lapis and Jack and Pearl moments)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~The Sky Arena~</p><p>Steven was standing with Spinel and Lion and where talking about things while Jack and Connie trained with Pearl, Lapis had taught Jack how to manipulate the water from both salt water and fountain water and use then as a defense and weapon as well. Jack had water around his hand and made a blade from it, Connie had a wooden sword as a weapon to train with, Pearl had one as well and Jack was the only one with a real weapon essentially. Pearl and Jack where currently clashing, Pearl had to admit that Jack was very strong. "Give up yet Pearl?" Jack asked in a joke. "Not likely right now Peeper" Pearl said and Jack's face went to that of confusion. "Wat what?" Jack asked and Pearl pulled back and Jack fell forwards over Pearl, Pearl got up and dusted herself off as she looked at Jack on the ground. "Don't let your enemy catch you off guard Jack, it might cost you your life." Pearl said with a small smirk on her face, Jack then got back up and shook his body to get the dust off of himself. Jack and Pearl where about to spar again when Steven shouted. "THERE'S A GEM IN LION'S MANE!" Spinel gasped a bit overdramatically to be funny. "What?" Lapis asked as she dropped down from the pillar she was sitting on, Jack and Pearl came over as Steven poked his head into Lion's mane again. Connie came over too and put her training sword down as Steven pulled his head back out. "She's BIG" he whispered. "Uh, any other distinctive features?" Jack asked, Steven nodded and poked his head back in. After a moment he pulled back. "She's got rainbow hair and is wearing a black cooking apron." Steven said as he looked to Pearl and Jack, at that moment Pink Diamond and Garnet warped to them, seeing the bizarre scene. "What's going on?" Pink asked as she and Garnet came over. "Steven, what dose her gem look like?" Pearl asked the teenager. "Uh, It's rainbow colored and is an innie." Steven answered her. "It can't be." Pearl said as she put a hand on her chin. "Steven bring her out." Garnet said, Pink Diamond somewhat froze as she heard what Steven described, it was a good thing she was wearing a big shirt on. Pink Diamond then used her shape-shifting powers to turn into a rose quarts gem, still wearing the T-shirt, covering her gemstone. "Everyone, I'm Rose Quarts when whoever is in Lion's mane comes out, we need to break the new news to her gently." Rose said as she looked a bit worried. Steven then came out of Lion's mane holding the gems hand as she came out with him. Pearl, Garnet and Rose Quarts became silent as Bismuth stood there, Lapis tensed up as she came over to Jack's side, catching his attention. "What's up Lapis?" he asked her, Lapis looked at Jack and then back at bismuth. "That is the gem that poofed me and put me in that damn mirror." Lapis whispered to Jack as she looked...</p><p>"Pearl...Garnet...Rose..." Bismuth said as she looked at her old time friends. Pearl then raised her arms as she almost singed Bismuth's name and run up to her and hugged her, Jack felt a bit uneasy from Bismuth, not only did he get a bad feeling from her but he felt like that their was something behind Pink Diamond becoming this Rose Quarts because of Bismuth. After Pearl and Garnet introduced Bismuth to Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Spinel, Bismuth looked at Jack and Lapis. "o who are you two, a blue human and a Lapis Lazuli? Nice to meet you" Bismuth said as she held a hand out for Jack to shake. "Hi, I'm Jack Arby and this is Lapis, my friend. And apparently the same Lapis that you put in that mirror I freed her from." Jack said as he shook Bismuth's and and gestured to Lapis. Bismuth blinked as she heard this and looked at Lapis. "Oh, Mighty sorry about that, I thought you where a HomeWorld gem." Bismuth said. "I WAS a HomeWorld gem just meant to research the planet, I didn't know there was a war going on until I was poofed." Lapis said both sarcastically as well as annoyingly, she stayed next to Jack's side as Bismuth looked at them. Rose then spoke. "Bismuth, We need to get you up to speed with everything going on." Rose said as she shape-shifted back into Pink Diamond, Bismuth took a step back as she saw this. "What?" she said as she readied herself to fight. "I wouldn't do that if I we're you Bismuth." Lapis said as she stood next to Pearl and Jack. Bismuth looked around herself and saw that some of the others ready themselves for a fight. "*Sigh* Alright, lay it out for me then." Bismuth said. Pink Diamond, Steven, Pearl and Garnet all talked to Bismuth, Pearl after a while moved over to where Jack, Amethyst, Lapis, Spinel and Connie where as they where away from Pink and the others, Pearl was so focused on what Bismuth might do with the new information she was given when her foot became caught on a bit of ruble and she fell forward and landed on two soft cushions. Pearl opened her eyes and she saw Steven, Spinel, Connie and Amethyst who was snickering at her. Pearl looked at the two 'cushions' she was on. Jack and Lapis where under Pearl and Pearl was on top of two 'certain' parts of Jack and Lapis, most noticeably Jack's soft chest and Lapis's bottom as Pearl knocked her down too. Pearl gasped as she pulled back from both 'cushions'. "Oh my Stars I'm so sorry!" Pearl said as she apologized profusely to Jack and Lapis. Jack and Lapis blushed in surprise from the moments before. Jack was a bit flustered by Pearl's touch on his gem, that's never happened to him before. Lapis blushed from the soft grip Pearl had on her bottom. "Pearl it's alright, it was an accident." Jack said as he got up and reached down to Lapis and helped her up. "And Accident? An accident is when you dine and ditch like I have a few ten, hundred and thousand times, an accident is when you fail to realize that you've been a bird for the past three days and try to order a pizza, but yeah, that was an accident Pearlie..." Amethyst joked and brought up some things that she had done before. "Yeah you just tripped Pearl, no big deal." Steven said. Pearl looked at Jack and Lapis before speaking. "I....*sigh* yes, it was an accident~" Pearl said but then Lapis interrupted her...</p><p>"You have soft firm hands though." She said. Jack nodded in agreement. Pearl then covered her face with her hands in shame. "It was a compliment Pearl." Connie said, saving Jack and Lapis's backs. but then Bismuth yelled. "SO IT WAS ALL A LIE!?" Everyone looked over at where Bismuth and Pink Diamond where standing. Pink Diamond had a look of worry as she looked over at Steven, Bismuth following her look. It was only then did Bismuth notice that Steven's gem was like Pink Diamond's. "there's two of you?" Bismuth said as she seemed to come to an actualization, she then shape-shifted her hands into an axe and hammer, Garnet readied herself, Pearl, Pink Diamond, Amethyst, Lapis, Spinel and Jack and Connie did as well. Bismuth then turned to Garnet. "So your all siding with the enemy? your not Crystal gem's!" Bismuth said as she lunged at Garnet and Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond bringing her sword down in an attack, but Bismuth was still in her prime as she easily dodged Pink's attack. Bismuth jumped up in the air and stretched her axe arm at Pink. Pink was unable to dodge the attack in time and the axe smashed into her face, cutting in in half. "MOM!!" Steven shouted in shock and horror, Pink then exploded in a puff of pink colored smoke, her gem falling to the ground. Steven then ran to where the gem fell as Bismuth and Garnet clashed, the other gems attempting to help Garnet. Bismuth swung her hammer fist and Garnet caught in in her hand and held on tight. "Bismuth, you need to calm down!" Garnet tried to reason with the forging gem. Bismuth then pulled her hammer fist back and pulled Garnet towards her, Garnet wasn't able to see into the future to see how to dodge from Bismuth's nest attack and Bismuth caught Garnet with her axe in the chest, but Garnet didn't go down at first as Amethyst's whip wrapped around Bismuth's body, Bismuth turned to see Pearl, Amethyst, Jack, Lapis and Spinel holding onto the whip and where pulling her back, Jack was the main contributor of strength in pulling Bismuth back, Bismuth then heard a battle cry and looked to her right to see Connie rushing at her with Pink Diamond's sword, dragging it a bit due to it's size. Bismuth kicked Garnet to the ground and reformed her hand to stop Connie from slashing at her, stopping the sword coming her way. Bismuth then headbutted Connie and then grabbed the whip holding her body and pulled hard. Pearl, Lapis, Amethyst and Spinel where pulled with the whip as Jack knew to let go as Bismuth pulled. Bismuth then used the very sword that Connie tried to attack her with to attack Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis as Spinel almost fell off of the edge of the flying arena, Steven and Connie ran over to help Spinel. Jack saw Bismuth attack Pearl and Lapis, Bismuth quickly disarmed Pearl and stabbed her and caused her to explode like Pink Diamond, letting her gem fall to the ground. Lapis and Amethyst then tag-teamed Bismuth. Amethyst attacked with her whip and was able to rip Pink's sword out of Bismuth's hands, but Bismuth turned her hand back into an axe and attacked Amethyst, cutting her in half. Amethyst gasped as she landed on her back. "AMETHYST!" Steven yelled as he pulled Spinel up and ran over to her, Steven then prepped Amethyst's top half up. "Amethyst no I don't want you to Die!" Steven said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Steven, we aren't dyeing~" Amethyst was only able to say this before she poofed as well, But before Steven could cry Bismuth grabbed Steven by his Shirt, lifting him up. Lapis then attacked Bismuth with her fists as there was no water around for Lapis to control. Jack was helping Garnet up. Garnet then jerked up and yelled "STEVEN!" Jack looked over to where Bismuth and Lapis we're, Bismuth was holding Steven up! Lapis threw another fist at Bismuth, but Bismuth grabbed in and then grabbed Lapis by her torso and began to squeeze hard, Lapis squirmed in protest and pain. Jack ran at them to stop Bismuth, but Bismuth then regripped Steven by his throat and squeezed as hard as she was doing to Lapis. "STEVEN, LAPIS NO!!" Jack, Connie, Spinel and Garnet all said but it was too late, two explosions of both blue and pink smoke as Lapis and Steven's gems fell to the ground, Garnet froze as well as Jack. Spinel looked at both Steven and Pink Diamond's gems on the ground, tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the scene. Bismuth then turned to Jack as he was the last one still standing in her way to rally the rest of the Original Crystal Gems. Bismuth charged at Jack and punched Jack in the face, sending him to a pillar. Jack was still somewhat frozen in shock, we're they all dead? But Jack didn't have time to think about that as Bismuth was standing over him and raised a enlarged hammer fist to kill him, but now a new feeling of rage overcame Jack. Connie came over to Garnet's side, holding Spinel's gem in her hand as Spinel just poofed out of nowhere. "Garnet, what do we do? Everyone else is dead~" "They are not dead Connie, they are just in their gems, Amethyst had been poofed before, hence why she would look so different from time to time." Garnet said as she and Connie looked to Where Jack and Bismuth where, but then Bismuth brought her hammer fist down. after a moment Bismuth stood still, Garnet and Connie looked in confusion as no explosion happened, but then slowly Bismuth's hammer fist rose up as Jack had caught in and used his inhuman strength to slowly lift Bismuth's hammer fist up. Bismuth was shocked, she had killed a few hostile human tribe members back during the war, she distinctly remembered that humans where easy to kill as they where nowhere as strong as even a Pearl like well Pearl. But Jack slowly got to his feet with an enraged look on his face...</p><p>"This feeling...." Jack said with a soft singing tone in his voice...</p><p>"This Feeling is powerful, This Feeling in my heart~"</p><p>"War and hatred are your weapons Bismuth." Garnet said as she joined in as her wound healed completely as Connie gathered the gems on the ground and got to safety. "You think your in the right, But sorry to burst you fiery bubble girl but your so wrong~" Jack and Garnet said in unison as Jack pushed Bismuth in Garnet's way, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and grabbed Bismuth by the back and held tight as Jack ran up. "But your fire needs to be put out, so here's some cooling water for your temper~" Jack said as he started to punch Bismuth with rapid and quick punches in her gut. (JoJo Bizarre Adventure fans: ORA! times like 70) Bismuth then bucked Garnet off. "You are still one of us, you are just misjudged. We can stop and help you." Garnet sang as she punched Bismuth in the stomach. Then Jack came around and was holding Pearl's sword, he then spun Bismuth around so she could see him. before Bismuth could defend herself, Jack impaled her in her head, stopping her from speaking. Bismuth then Exploded in a rainbow poof of smoke, her square gem falling to the ground. Jack picked it up and looked at in in hate. "Jack, give her here." Garnet asked as she held her hand out, Jack hesitated for a moment. "Jack, give me Bismuth's gem before she reforms" Garnet said. Jack listened that time and gave her Bismuth's gem. Garnet then bubbled Bismuth's gem and sent it ot the temple. Connie then came from her hiding spot with all the poofed gems on a makeshift basket from her shirt. "Are they..." Jack asked as he looked into the back and grabbed Lapis and Pearl's gems. "No Jack, they are not dead, but I thought Steven would be more different as I believed he was half organic." Garnet said as she looked at Connie, Jack rubbed his fingers over the two gems softy. "Jack, don't worry, they will reform. We just need to wait, we can have you and Greg take Connie home." Garnet said as she walked to the warp pad after picking up Pink Diamond's sword up and take it with her, Jack and Connie followed her and they all fond themselves back at the house. Greg had just entered the house with a flier in his hand. "Who want's to go on a road~" Greg said as he saw the condition of the three as well as all the gems that Connie put onto the coffee table. "Holy Sh~" Greg almost said and stopped himself as Connie was there. "Mr. Universe, you may need to sit down~" Jack tried to say but Garnet put a hand in front of his mouth, Garnet shook her head in a 'no'. "Gregory, I need you and Jack to take Connie home, Jack and Connie where rock climbing and Amethyst caused a rock slide. Jack was able to keep Connie safe but she did get some cuts and scrapes." Garnet said. "Uh alright, it was gem stuff right?" Greg asked as he put the flier down. Garnet simply nodded...</p><p>Greg, Jack and Connie got into Jack's sports car and Connie and Greg gave Jack directions to Connie's home, thankfully it was only just turning to dusk when Jack pulled his car over to where Connie's home was, where her parents where waiting. Jack was able to explain to Connie's parents that he was new in town and he recently made friends with Greg and Steven and he took Steven and Connie rock climbing, but a rock slide happened and Jack, Connie and Steven got caught in it, but Jack was able to shield Connie from most of the rocks, but a large rock was able to knock Steven off and he hit his head on a rock and is now getting help. Connie's parent's believed Jack and thanked him for helping Connie, Connie's mother somewhat scolded Jack for not helping Steven too. Jack and Greg said their goodbyes and got back into Jack's sports car and left. as soon as Connie's mother knew that Jack and Greg where gone she looked down t her daughter. "What really happened?" She asked. "We actually got into a fight with someone, but Jack still stopped her." Connie said as she and her parents went back into their home. Jack and Greg sat in their seats as Jack drove back to the beach house. "So what where you saying about a road trip?" Jack asked Greg as he drove. "Oh, I met a guy on the internet about some scrubbers for my wash, an I was coming up to aske if Steven and Rose wanted to come with me to the keystone state a few miles west." Greg explained as Jack continued to drive. Jack then pulled up to the beach house, he and Greg both saw the windows glowing. "What's happening?!" Jack asked as he bursted from the drivers side and ran up the stairs, Greg following after, but Greg knew what was going on, he only wanted to know which gem was reforming...</p><p>Jack almost broke the door down as he came into the beach house, Garnet was there, so was Pink Diamond, she was back and she was wearing a pair of hot pink jeans and a zipped up jacket with stars on the shoulders, Amethyst was there too, she looked just like she did before she was poofed, but her grey jacket was now purple like her gem, Spinel was their too, she had darker more fuchsia and black colors and wild spikey ponytails and black mascara like tears coming down her cheeks, if Jack wasn't so worried he would have thought she looked a little intimidating, Pearl was their too, she looked normal, except for the new increased size of her behind. "Jack" The Voice of Lapis called out, Jack looked at where the voice came from, Lapis was there. She had a new look as well, she was wearing cloths like his, she was wearing tight blue jeans like Jack's, she even had a near exact replica of Jack's blue Jacket, Lapis had black fingerless and knuckles gloves and blue boots. Lapis and Jack ran up to each other and hugged, pearl was right next to them, Jack looked at her and he grabbed her hand and pulled her over into the hug, Pearl protested at first but then she realized what was happening and relaxed. Jack, Lapis and Pearl then stopped as they all looked to the floating gem of Steven as it was in the air, it had not taken a form yet. "What wrong with him?" Amethyst asked as she looked to Pink Diamond. Pink looked up at her son's floating gem. "Steven, if you can hear me, it's me your mom. Your inside your gem where you can customize your physical body that everyone will see you as." Pink said to the floating gem. For a moment everything became quiet, but then a scanner came out from Steven's gem and scanned Pink Diamond's body over. "Uh Oh" Pink Diamond said as the scanner stopped and disappeared. then Steven took form...</p><p>But it was not his own form, it was his mothers....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amethyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink Diamond and Steven attempt to try and spend time together for letting Steven calm down...</p><p>Amethyst takes notice of Pearl, Lapis an Jack relationship and she tries to get her mind off of it by spending some time with Greg, by watching little butler when she and Spinel help Greg clear out his storage shed as Jack has offered to build Greg a home for him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven looked his body over and looked up to his mom. "Uh, Mom what happened, I remember Bismuth strangling me~" Steven started to panic as he looked his body over. "Steven, Steven, STEVEN. Deep breaths, in, and out. Better?" Pink said as she came over to Steven to help calm him down. Steven listened and breathed in and out as he calmed down. Pink helped him up, he looked just like his mother, if a normal person looked at them they wouldn't be able to tell if one was a male, let alone the actual female's son, Steven was basically a mirror image of his mother. Even having her body proportions, and it didn't make it any better that he was buck naked too. Greg and Jack both looked away to give Steven some privacy, Garnet then came over with some XXL sized pants and a XL sized shirt and gave them to Steven. Steven took them and put them on as some of the other gems looked around awkwardly. Soon Steven stood to his/her feet. "This is so weird." Steven said as he/she looked over his/her body. "We can teach you to reform into your original form." Pink Diamond said as she put a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Uh....N-No....This feels more natural...." Steven said as he/she grabbed at a part of his thigh and squished it. Greg then came over to Steven and Steven looked down at his/her dad. "Well, this is going to be very awkward now." Greg said, some of the gems gave light-hearted laughs. "Steven, I think you should spend some more time with me to get adjusted to your new body." Pink Diamond said as she hugged her son/daughter. (Yes I'm gonna imply that Steven will identify as a Transgender)</p><p>~A week later~</p><p>Amethyst was with Spinel and Greg, she was trying to act like that Jack, Lapis and Pearl's new triple relationship was bothering her, but it was. Greg had came over to the beach house and saw that Jack was with Lapis and Pearl and Garnet who we're building a house. Jack explained to Greg that he was building him a house for him to live in as he felt that it was a bit weird that Greg would sleep in his van, Jack had convinced the gems to help him build it. Jack asked Greg to bring anything from any storage devices and from the car wash he had as he wanted to put them in the new house. Amethyst and Spinel offered to help Greg with moving his stuff for him. "Well I haven't really had a reason to come and look into my storage shed, all their really is in there is just junk." Greg said as he opened the storage shed's retractable door. "Don't worry dude, I've seen your junk." Amethyst said as she jokingly nudged Greg's shoulder. Amethyst and Spinel started to move stuff out of the way as they made their way into the storage shed, Spinel used her stretchy arms to move the bigger items. Amethyst and Greg made it deeper into the storage shed and Spinel was left outside to take the items she had and walk to where the gems and Jack where as they built the house, now working on the roof. "Spinel, where are Greg and Amethyst?" Pearl asked. "They went into the storage shed, I came over with these things." Spinel said as she put the large boxes down. "Uh where is Pink and Steven?" Spinel asked as she stretched her legs up to be at level with the other gems. "I think that they are right now on the road so Steven can become more attuned to his new look." Jack said, Pearl nodded in his direction. "Spinel can you go get some more stuff from the storage shed?" Lapis asked the gem jester, Spinel nodded and made her way back to the storage shed with a hop in her step. When she got to the storage shed she could hear laughing coming from the inside of the storage shed. Spinel entered the shed and found Greg and Amethyst laughing at a box that was glowing and showing a little human in a suit and white mustache on as he did goofy things. "What are you two doing?" Spinel asked as she made herself known. Greg and Amethyst looked at her and they looked at each other. "We're just watching 'Little Butler' a show we used to watch." Amethyst said as she nudged Spinel as she sat down next to Amethyst and Greg. Spinel didn't get it, she got back up and started to move things and take them to the new house....</p><p>~Three days later~</p><p>Amethyst and Greg still had not left the storage shed as they we're bingeing the whole series now. Spinel was with Jack, Lapis and Pearl as Garnet was in her room and Steven and Pink Diamond where still on the road. "They are still in the storage shed, we finally built the house for Greg and he doesn't even show up, what is he and Amethyst doing in that shed?" Jack said as he asked Pearl and Spinel as Lapis was making mep morps of ice. "They are watching something on a box, a little human doing ridiculous things." Spinel said, Pearl then asked. "Little Butler? Oh my stars, that idiotic show! Greg and Amethyst would disappear for days watching that show. Down right irritating..." Pearl grumbled as she explained to the gems around her. "I hate that stupid show, I prefer Camping Pining Hearts personally..." Jack said as he crossed his arms in his annoyance, Lapis backing him with a hum. "But wait, you said it like that they used to do it and stopped. What happened?" Spinel asked Pearl in confusion. "I don't know, they just stopped for some reason. They didn't say why they did." Pearl said as she thought to herself. Spinel had a bad feeling in her gem. "I think I'm gonna go see if I can get them to stop watching that TV." Spinel said as she went to the exit, she left and headed her way to where the Storage shed was. Spinel then started to hear Greg and Amethyst arguing. "You only liked me when Pink was ROSE, It was because I was like her!!" Amethyst shouted Spinel ducked from view behind the couch. "Amethyst, It's not like that for first! And secondly, Your just acting like this because you told me that your jealous of Pearl, Lapis and Jack's Relationship. Your jealous~" Greg said but he went silent, Spinel poked her head up to see Greg and Amethyst, they where kissing, Amethyst was holding Greg tightly, Greg didn't exactly fight back because of Amethyst's strength and that he as a bit of spite he just imagined it was Rose he was kissing. Spinel then gasped as she saw the scene in front of her. Amethyst and Greg's eyes shot open and they looked at where Spinel was. "Spinel! We, It-It wasn't what it looked like!" Amethyst said as she pulled back from Greg. "No, it WAS totally what it looked like!" Greg shouted as he got up...</p><p>"Greg~" </p><p>"No Amethyst, do not talk to me!" Greg cut Amethyst off as he went with Spinel, but he and Spinel and Amethyst noticed the sky turn a shade of red, Spinel and Greg looked up to see a large red colored disembodied pair of legs floating in the sky, being the reason of why the sky is now red. "What is that?!" Greg asked as he pointed up at the legs. Then the residents of Beach city started to evacuate and drive away. "Greg, Amethyst, Spinel!" Lapis shouted down as she landed on the ground from flying with her water wings, carrying Jack with her. "What's going on?!" Amethyst asked, trying to act like she was normal. Greg looked at her with disregard. "It's Red Diamond's ship, We can't get to Pink Diamond or Steven, we have to face them ourselves, Greg you have to go with the evacuation!" Jack explained as he pushed Greg into his van. "Alright, if I see Steven and Rose I'll bring them back here!" Greg said as he turned his van on and drove where everyone else was going. Jack then started to focus his power in his gem, and he was able to manifest a pair of wings, he could do it but he needed to focus on it. "Amethyst, your with me and Spinel will go with Lapis." Jack said as he picked Amethyst up and Spinel wrapping her body over Lapis's body and they flew back to the Beach house to face Red Diamond and his power...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rejuvenation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Diamond and his gems VS. The Crystal Gems</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapis and Jack landed next to Garnet and Pearl, letting Spinel and Amethyst down. "Where we're you two!?" Pearl asked as she turned to them. "We where just~" Amethyst tried to talk but Garnet then yelled. "Spinel, to to the temple and go get Bismuth and take her to her forge and have her get the breaking point and lead her here!" she said, Spinel nodded as she ran to the temple, Lapis and Jack used their Hydro-Telekinesis to summon copies of the Crystal Gems with boiling water weapons, Jack used his power to create armor from the water and a chainsaw for him to use. Then Red Diamond's ship lowered to the ground but still floated in the air, the gems readied themselves. Then a part of Red Diamond's ship opened and out came the towering Diamond, with his Pearl, Jasper and Peridot on his shoulders. Red Diamond then dropped down to the sand and landed on his feet in front of the gems and water clones. Red Diamond looked down at the gems and water clones, Red Diamond was holding a bizarre device in his hand, it looked like a blade-less sword hilt with a button. "Those are the Crystal gems?" Red Diamond's Pearl asked as she looked. "Yes Pearl, these are the ones that I saw at the Galaxy warp." Red Diamond said as he looked among the gems. But Pink Diamond was nowhere to be seen, neither Steven. "We're is she?" Red Diamond asked as he looked at the main crystal gems. "She isn't here! And we won't let you invade, YOU NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!!" Garnet shouted at Red Diamond, Red Diamond grimaced as he pressed the button of the thing he was holding, A red blade came out and made it into a sword. (It's a sword version Rejuvenator) "No" Red Diamond said simply as he rushed at Garnet with incredible speed....</p><p>There was a scream...</p><p>It was Lapis's scream...</p><p>To be Continued....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Red Diamond VS The Crystal Gems and The Cluster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Sorry about this)</p><p>Also It's about to go DOWN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg was driving down the road to the giant Strawberry valley where he believed Pink Diamond and Steven where, he needed to get to them before something horrible happens to the rest of the Crystal gems. Greg had to get out of the van as he couldn't just drive the van trough the giant Strawberry's. Greg ran through the bushes, calling out for Steven and Pink Diamond. "STEVEN, ROSE!!" he called. Steven and Pink Diamond where on one ot the floating rocks, the reasons as why these rocks floated was something that not even Pink Diamond could explain. Pink Diamond and Steven had both been training as well as Pink teaching Steven more about the events of the war, the 'Great' Diamond authority and even about herself when She and Steven began hearing Greg's voice. "You can hear that too right mom?" Steven asked his mother. Pink Diamond listened for a moment, the calling had stopped. That was because Greg and seen Pink and Steven on the largest and highest floating rock, Greg didn't exactly have rock climbing equipment with him or in the van. Greg was able to get to the second highest rock, he looked down to see the risk of his fall, their was at least a half of a football field down. Greg backed up to get a running start, but his body wasn't what it used to be as he ran, Steven then happened to look at the rocks when he saw his dad. "DAD!?" Steven shouted as Greg jumped, Pink and Steven ran over to the edge and saw Greg fail to grab one of the old roots, Greg started to yell, Pink Diamond then jumped after him. Both of them where falling fast but Pink Diamond was not able to gain any more distance to Greg as they fell....</p><p>Steven looked in horror as his dad hit the rough ground and soon his mother landing over him. Pink Diamond picked Greg up, she was carful to try and not hurt Greg. "Greg, Greg are you alright?" She asked as she teared up. Steven paced as he thought of ways to get down, but then he realized that he could just jump down and land on his feet due to him and his mom's floating abilities, Steven then jumped down and soared down and floated down onto the ground. Greg was bleeding as some of his bones where broken and they had severed some major arteries. Greg was barely able to breath, he then put a hand on Pink's arm. "R-Rose, Beach city.....Red Diamond....Gems need your help. I'm sorry for not just calling you from the rock. hehe... Stupid me..." Greg said is ragged breaths. Pink and Steven shook their heads denying the reality of Greg's condition. "Mom, we need to get Dad to a hospital!" Steven said as he looked at his mother who was in tears now. "Steven, I don't think that it will help, Greg too injured for them to help." Pink said in her sobs. Her tears wouldn't heal Greg's wounds, she doubted that Steven gained her healing abilities either. Greg looked at Steven and Pink. "Hey, buck up guys....like....I always saw, If every Porkchop where perfect...We...we..." Greg said as an immense feeling of sleep came onto him, Greg slowly closed his eyes as he looked at Steven for the last time...</p><p>~Beach City~ </p><p>Garnet was poofed from Red Diamond's sword, she was split down the middle when she poofed. Jack and Lapis and Spinel and Amethyst where fighting both Peridot and Jasper, Bismuth was back and was helping Pearl with Red Diamond and his own Red Pearl. Jack and Jasper where currently locked in a vice-grip on each others fists. "Your a bizarre gem, you can physically hold up to me, a Jasper and your a Lapis! Your strength is in your water manipulation powers!" Jasper said as bits of spit came from her mouth and landed on Jack's face. "You talk to mush, LAPIS NOW!" Jack said as he kicked Jasper in her chest, Lapis used her power to grab Jasper and lift her up and slam her down onto the ground. Peridot then shot at Lapis and caused her to lose focus on Jasper, Lapis and Amethyst and Spinel turned to Peridot. Amethyst used her whip to grab Peridot and Peridot responded by shocking her whip. Amethyst let go from the shock and Peridot made a break for the ship, using her fingers as propellers for her to fly up. Red Diamond looked at Peridot. "PERIDOT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Red Diamond called as he tuned his attention to Peridot, leaving his Red Pearl to fight both Bismuth and Pearl. Red Pearl used a spear like sword like Pearl's sword. Bismuth had the breaking point and had her sights set on Red Diamond, but Red Pearl was in her way. Pearl and Red Pearl Clashed their swords and fought, Bismuth set the breaking point to be ready to use. Pearl then got the upper hand on Red Pearl and poofed her, Pearl picked Red Pearl's sword up and looked down at the red gem, she didn't hesitate and brought both sword points to shatter the Red Pearl gem. Red Diamond turned just in time to see this, he froze in shock, dropping his sword. Bismuth took this as her chance, she ran up to Red Diamond. "Red Diamond, you might be a new Diamond but your no different that the original Diamonds! This is for all the gems you and your Diamond authority shattered! WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!!" Bismuth yelled as she jumped up and aimed the breaking point at Red Diamond's gemstone and shot...</p><p>Pink Diamond and Steven had buried Greg in the Strawberry patch and took Greg's van and sped back to Beach city, they made around the corner and they both saw the floating Red pair of legs. Greg was right, Red Diamond was there. "Steven, when we get their, you might see some things, but I just need you to protect yourself! Can you do that for me?" Pink Diamond said and asked Steven as she sped through the streets, but she turned to quickly and her and Steven's weight caused the van to tip over and smash into the car wash, Pink helped Steven out and they pulled their weapons out as they ran to the beach, but then the Red pair of legs started to move sporadically. That was because Peridot was using it to fight Jack and Lapis. Pink Diamond and Steven finally made it as Bismuth was thrown at them from Red Diamond, the Breaking point coming off of her forearm with it's spike point being dulled flat. Pink looked and Saw Red Diamond, he was engulfed in flames, he was yelling in rage as he chased Pearl with the flames bursting out of his eyes. "YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS YOU INSIGNIFIGANT PEARL!!!AAAAHHHH!!!" Red Diamond screamed as he shot fireballs at Pearl, turning the sand that they landed on into pure glass, as well as the sand that Red Diamond walked on. Spinel, Amethyst and Garnet's gems where on the ground. "Steven, I'll deal with Red Diamond, you get Garnet, Amethyst and Spinel's gems and send them to the temple, and then you have to help Lapis and Jack, BISMUTH HELP STEVEN!" Pink Diamond said as she ran to go fight Red Diamond with Pearl. Steven helped Bismuth up and she was going to ask what happened to him but Steven looked at her with a 'really?' look. Steven then went to pick up the three gems and bubble them and sent them to the temple, He and Bismuth went to help Jack and Lapis...</p><p>Pink Diamond ran ahead of Red Diamond as he was blinded by burning rage. Pink Diamond then stood defiantly in front of Red Diamond, getting him to stop and look down at her, he was as tall as Blue Diamond and as fierce looking as Yellow Diamond. "Pink Diamond" Red Diamond said as his rage subsided a bit, but the glass around his feet was still bubbling. "Red Diamond, leave now, this is your first and only~" Pink Diamond tried to say but Red Diamond grabbed her with lighting fast reflexes and picked her up. "NO, This is your last warning and your only one at that as I am more merciful that Blue, Yellow and White. You will come with me to HomeWorld and stand trial for the pain and death you have cause with this war." Red Diamond said as a loud boom happened behind him, he, Pink and Pearl looked to see the smoldering wreck of Red Diamond's ship now in ruin. above it was a horrifying looking monster.(The full form of the Cluster: https://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/270/685/c94.png) "The Cluster" Red Diamond said as all of his anger felt him, Red Diamond then looked to the wreckage of his ship. "PERIDOT, JASPER!!" he shouted as he stopped himself to look at Pink Diamond in his grip, he looked back at the giant gem monster in the see. "I'll come back for you, that was my only way to leave right now, And their is clearly a bigger gem to shatter." Red Diamond said as he threw Pink Diamond to the ground and flew up to go fight the massive gem demon. Jack shoved the rubble off of himself and looked down, he saw Peridot's gem. He picked it up and he focused on it, he wanted to contain her, then a blue bubble formed around Peridot's gem. Jack then tapped it like the gems would as he figured it would go to the temple, but it then popped in front of Pearl. Pearl looked at the gem and she tapped it, sending it to the temple. Jack then remembered what attacked the red leg ship, he turned around to see The Cluster's form. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Jack shouted as he pointed at the demonic looking giant creature, Lapis then shoved some rubble off of Steven and Bismuth as she heard Jack yell. She and Steven looked at Jack as he pointed behind them, Bismuth looked behind them before Steven and Lapis did, seeing the amalgamation of gems their. Steven and Lapis looked behind and saw The Cluster, Lapis gasped as she saw it. Jasper even froze as she bursted from the beach house the Lapis threw her in. Red Diamond landed in front of Steven and Lapis and turned to them. "......" Red Diamond stopped himself from talking as he saw Steven. "Just go, now!" Red Diamond said as he pointed to where Pink and Pearl where. Jack, Lapis, Steven and Bismuth made no arguments as they ran back to where Pink Diamond and Pearl where. "Mom, what is that thing?" Steven asked as he came over to her side. "Red Diamond said that it was The Cluster." Pink Diamond said. "And he thinks that he can fight it all alone? Heh, yeah he's mincemeat." Jack said as he looked...</p><p>(A Steven Universe rendition of Final Sin from Doom Eternal, the Icon of Sin's theme)</p><p>Red Diamond looked at the hulking kaiju gem, The Cluster had infusion of thousands of gemstones in the middle of it's head. Red Diamond figured that he needed to shatter that and defeat the monster, Red Diamond then picked up a sharp looking piece of shrapnel from the rubble of the ship and set it on fire with his magic, he then threw it and it tore into one of the arms of The Cluster, getting it's attention as it screamed with thousands of voices. Pink Diamond looked as she heard the voices, the voices of pain and agony. Pearl covered her mouth as she heard, hundreds of those shards must belong to the gems that they could not find. Bismuth was horrified. Steven grabbed his mother's arm as he was scared from the voices. Lapis looked at Jack, Jack looked at her with worry. "We might need to help him." Jack said as he realized the situation. "Are you crazy? He's a Diamond, he'll shatter us!" Bismuth said as she turned to Jack. "No, Jack is right, Red Diamond might be a Diamond but even someone like him will need help." Pink Diamond said as she looked at Jack and Bismuth. Red Diamond then reached into his gem and pulled out another sword based Rejuvenator blade. He then created a Diamond shaped shield, Red Diamond then jumped in the air and landed on one of The Clusters arms and ran up it and was slashing at it, severing parts of the skin of the gem creature off, Steven and Pink Diamond pulled their shields out and Bismuth formed a pair of axes out and Pearl pulled her sword out. "Not you Pearl, Red Diamond might attack you as you shattered his own Pearl." Pink Diamond said, Jasper then came over to the group and was still looking at The Cluster. "Uh, guys? It's Jasper." Lapis said as she pointed, she was getting ready to attack when Pink Diamond put a hand in front of her. "Jasper? Jasper Quarts?" Pink Diamond said, her voice causing Jasper to turn and look at her. "Pink Diamond? But you where shattered, we all thought that Red Diamond was seeing things when he said he saw you, I....I didn't want to not believe it." Jasper said as she looked at Pink. "Jasper, I will explain in due time, but we need your help, we need to bring that thing down. Can you help us?" Pink Diamond asked as she held Jaspers hands in a plea. "....Yes, My Diamond." Jasper said as she summoned her helmet. "Crystal Gems, we need to aid Red Diamond in defeating The Cluster, just don't get in his way, we'll deal with him afterwards." Pink Diamond said and the Crystal Gems all ran to The Cluster to help Red Diamond kill it. Pearl stayed back as she was told to, but then she remembered of a way she could help, she then ran to the temple to get Amethyst and Garnet. Jack and Lapis flew up and used their hydro-kinesis to create ice shards and attack the cluster, Red Diamond then slashed at one of The Cluster's eyes, causing it to scream so loud that it could be heard for miles. Jasper, Pink Diamond and Steven ran up another arm of The Cluster. Red Diamond then came down onto the area that The Cluster's gem was. He then brought his sword down onto the infused gemstone, He was able to crack the gem and The Cluster moved one of it's hands to grab Red Diamond, Red Diamond then slashed at the hand and severed one of the fingers off. Red Diamond then fired a fire ball at the hand and burned it. He then slashed down again and made the crack deeper, he continued to do it as the Crystal gems tried their best to help him. Then Alexandrite came up and roared as she climbed up the arm Jasper, Steven and Pink Diamond ran up, running past them. "What the?" Jasper said (In Con'fusion' eh? I'll stop) Steven gasped as he saw Alexandrite. "Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, that's them Steven. They fused together, she can definitely help." Pink Diamond said as they ran after Alexandrite. Red Diamond saw Alexandrite and saw the multiple gems it had, it was another fusion. "Disgusting!" Red Diamond said as he raised a hand and shot a powerful electrical blast at Alexandrite. The shot hit her and she destabilized and deformed into Pearl, ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst. Ruby grabbed onto the rough texture of the creature and grabbed Sapphire's hand and held on. "Don't worry ma'am!" Ruby said. "I'm not, but we should help that Amethyst and Pearl." Sapphire said. Amethyst tumbled down the arm and she then used her whip to grab a misshapen arm that was sticking out. Pearl was not so lucky as she fell off of The Cluster completely, she began to scream as she fell, Jack and Lapis saw her and they both flew down to catch her, they did and Pearl hugged both of them. "Thank you both!" she said, Jack and Lapis both looked at her and hugged her back. "Let's get back up there~" Jack tried to say but them The Cluster screamed again as a blinding light appeared where Red Diamond was, then a absolutely MASSIVE explosion comprised of smoke and gem shards happened, Red Diamond was able to shatter The Cluster's gem, but he was at the epicenter of the explosion and so it's force shot him up into the air, knocking him unconscious as he was shot into the vacuum of space. Lapis, Jack and Pearl all saw the smoke clear and saw all of their friends falling, Jack let go of Pearl and Lapis and he flew up to catch Ruby and Sapphire, he then had them hold onto his back as he flew to Amethyst as she screamed. he caught her and looked over to Pink Diamond, Jasper and Steven, they where falling and Jack couldn't get to them in time. Pink Diamond grabbed Steven and Jasper and aimed her legs to the ground, she landed and winced from the pain as she landed on her feet...</p><p>Jack and Lapis both sighed in relief as they saw that they we're alright. Lapis and Jack both flew down to the three. "Red Diamond did it, he shattered The Cluster." Pink Diamond said as she let go of Jasper and Steven. Lapis set Pearl down and Jack put Ruby and Sapphire down, then Bismuth landed on her face next to Sapphire. "Thanks a lot" Bismuth said in the sand. Then tiny bits of shattered gems started to land around on the ground. Steven looked to the air. "Wait, where is Red Diamond? Is he still in the air?" Steven asked as he looked at his mother. "No, I think he was shot into space from the blast. he was high enough for it to happen. So unless he flies back into the atmosphere we will probably have some breathing room to prepare for when he comes back." Pink Diamond said as she looked up. Jack looked to Ruby and Sapphire. "Where did Pearl get you two?" he asked the two gems. "We both emerged from inside the temple, Then the Pearl asked us to fuse to help our Diamonds." Sapphire said as she stopped Ruby from trying to intimidate Jack.(Which would fail as Jack had a will of iron) "Wait, are you two, can I look at your gems?" Jack asked. Sapphire and Ruby showed their gems to Jack and he raised his eyebrows as he realized that they where the ones that fused to make Garnet. "They must have been Rejuvenated." Bismuth said as she dusted herself off. "Rejuvenated, what's that?" Jack and Steven asked in unison. Bismuth looked to where Red Diamond's first Rejuvenator was. "That device over there, one hit with it and your back to how they made you. No memories of your life you made for yourself." Bismuth explained to Jack and Steven. Steven looked at ruby and Sapphire and looked like he lost someone else, then he remembered his dad and started to tear up. "Hey it's not so bad, we'll just need to find a way to get them back." Bismuth said as she put a hand on Steven's shoulder. "No Bismuth, that's not why I'm crying..." Steven said as he looked at her. "Well, what is wrong Steven?" Lapis asked. "Lapis, everyone,  Greg is the reason we got here, he fell to his death trying to get our attention, I couldn't save him in time. He told us about Red Diamond. He's dead." Pink Diamond said sadly. Pearl quietly gasped, she then leaned on Jack's shoulder for some support. Amethyst shut down, he yelled at her and then he died, she didn't even get to properly apologize to him. Bismuth then started to understand as she was with some humans when they died and was with their families. Jack understood Steven's grief. Lapis and Jasper didn't really understand at the moment, neither did Sapphire or Ruby...</p><p>~HomeWorld~</p><p>Blue Diamond was in her personal pool as she was thinking back to the kiss she and Red Diamond held in Pink's garden when a Blue Peridot came in with a worried look on her face, she was Blue Diamond's own personal Peridot, she would only come around when something needed Blue Diamond's attention or when something bad happened. Blue Peridot saluted her Diamond as she took a form to swim in, Blue Diamond would insist that her personal gems would get in to join her. "my Diamond, I have very bad news." Blue Peridot said as she swam. Blue Diamond sighed as she head those words. "What is it Peri?" Blue Diamond asked as she combed her Pearl's hair. "We have lost contact with Red Diamond's ship....No one is answering our comms..." Blue Peridot said slowly to her Diamond. Blue Diamond stopped petting her Pearl's hair, she looked at her Peridot...</p><p>To be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>